Whiskey Lullaby
by ChoiSeungHyun110487TOP
Summary: Sasuke dies, what will Sakura do? SasuSaku. Rated T for language. R&R!


Came to me while I was watching Youtube. I don't own the song!

I don't own Naruto. If I did, then Sasuke would be my husband and the Uchiha clan would be repopulated by now. Oh, how I wish I did!

Oh, yeah. Sasuke's a bit OOC here. It's because he's drunk. And yeah, Sakura cheated on him. With Itachi.  
You're probably thinking _'Why Itachi?! Isn't he dead already?' _He's alive here. Sasuke didn't kill him in this fic... thanks to me. :))

On with the story!

* * *

Whiskey Lullaby

_She put him out, like the end of a midnight cigarette  
She broke his heart, he spent his whole life tryin' to forget  
We watched him drink his pain away a little at a time  
But he never could get drunk enough to get her off his mind  
Until the night_

_

* * *

_

Sasuke sat on the bar stool, reminiscing about _his_ cherry blossom.

He remembered the first time he took her out for a date.

*Flashback*

_They sat on the roof of his mansion, enjoying the view of the star-filled sky above them and as well as each others company._

_Sakura sighed. "The stars are so pretty tonight," Sakura said softly, as she gazed at the sky. It was a moonless night; the stars were like jewels on black velvet._

_Sasuke smiled gently at her, as he too, enjoyed stargazing. It was no surprise though, since Itachi, the loving brother he is, made a great impact on his brother in many ways. The night was quiet, with the occasional breeze._

_"Not as beautiful as you," he replied, caressing her soft pink hair._

_She blushed at his comment, punching his shoulder lightly and playfully. When they were alone like times like this, Sasuke shows this side of him which even Naruto doesn't know. His comments never ceased to make her blush, although they've been together for some time now.  
_

_"Have you seen a shooting star before, Sasuke-kun?"_

_"Yeah, why?"_

_"You know, Sasuke-kun," said Sakura, leaning into his chest. "There's a saying that if you see a shooting star and you wish upon it, your wish will come true,"_

_"A wish, ne?" Sasuke mused as he thought deeply on that for a minute, his fingers on his left hand intertwined with her right._

_"I got my wish already," he said, a small smile playing on his lips._

_"You did?" asked Sakura as she tilted her head and looked into his black onyx eyes._

_His left hand still holding hers, his right hand rose to cup her cheek gently._

_"I found you."  
_

* * *

He sighed and took another gulp of sake.

_'How could she do this to me? Did I do something wrong? Kami...'_

He banged his head on the table. Then he heard a voice. _'Oh shit..'_

"Teme, banging you head on the table will kill your brain cells."

"What's the point of not banging it? I'm gonna die anyway."

"I know you're upset about Sakura-chan. But for Kami's sake, you're Uchiha Sasuke! Tons of fangirls would die to be your girl."

"I don't give a damn about those annoying fangirls. Sakura's the only girl I've loved and _will_ love."

"Sasuke, you're just torturing yourself. One word: rebound."

"I can't. I can't get over her. Damn, I loved her since we were genin!"

"You loved her back then? Then why didn't you tell her? Idiot, you broke her heart."

"My clan was murdered, okay? I was afraid that she would get caught up in this mess. I might've gotten her killed!"

"Oh, right. You actually have a point."

He sighed miserably. "Maybe this is her payback for what I did to her. I broke her heart, she broke mine in return."

"Maybe, maybe not."

"Whatever. Leave me alone, Naruto."

"No. I'll stay here."

"Hn."

Naruto watched as Sasuke drank his way to oblivion.

* * *

_He put that bottle to his head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away her memory  
Life is short but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength he had to get up off his knees  
We found him with his face down in the pillow  
With a note that said, "I'll love her till I die"  
And when we buried him beneath the willow  
The Angels sang a whiskey lullaby_

* * *

Sasuke woke up to his room. _'Why am I here? I remember I was at the bar... Naruto. Hn.'_

He walked up to his desk, where his kunai, shuriken and katana were. He picked up a kunai. It wasn't _exactly _his; Sakura gave it to him. Engraved on both sides were their names. He twirled the kunai on his index finger lazily.

He put the kunai back down on the table. He pulled out a piece of paper with the Uchiha crest and wrote.

After writing, he sealed the letter in an envelope. He sighed. 'I guess this is it.' He picked up the kunai and walked to the bathroom.

He sat on the ledge of the bathtub, dangling his feet. His mind made up, he got in the water-filled bathtub.

_'Sakura, I love you. I hope you're happy, and you get what you deserve. I'm doing this because I love you. Goodbye, love.'_

He sighed one last time. _'Dobe. Thank you.'_

After a few moments, he stabbed himself. He stabbed his own heart. He didn't feel pain; he felt all the pain when Sakura broke his heart.

_'I'll love you, Sakura, forever.' _A real smile flitted across his lips as he breathed his last. His last thought was of the girl that stole his heart.

Nothing was left except the finally peaceful Uchiha manor.

* * *

Meanwhile, Naruto ran through the Uchiha mansion to Sasuke's room, with Sakura on his heels. "Teme! Hold on!"

When they got to his room, the bathroom door was locked and there was a letter on his bed. Sakura sat down on Sasuke's bed and read the letter silently, while Naruto was slumped over on the floor, crying.

_'To everyone,_

_As you might have thought, I'm not going to be around anymore. My body's in the bathtub. The door's probably locked; the key's in the second drawer of my desk. I'm not going to babble anymore, so I'll get on with it._

_Sakura, I'm sorry, I'm not going to be there for you anymore. I hope you're happy with Itachi. As long as you're happy, I'm happy. I'm sorry for everything. Always remember that I love you, and even if I'm not there physically, I'll always watch over you from where I am now. Please don't blame yourself. I love you, and I always will, forever.  
_

_Naruto, I should've left more of an explanation, I'm sorry. Thank you for always being there for me. Don't waste your time grieving for a bastard like me. Get on with your life, live your dreams, become the greatest Hokage, protect the Leaf. Be more careful on missions, got it? And get on with it with Hinata. Thank you for everything. You were a rival, and also my best friend. Take care of Sakura for me, will you? Keep Team 7 together. You guys will always be in my heart. Thank you, my brother._

_Kakashi-sensei, you always knew everything. My teacher, my friend, my father, forgive me. I should have never left. I should have been here with you and Naruto and Sakura. I finally learned the lesson you've been teaching me since I was seven. Congratulations, you've molded me into a man. That's a pretty hard feat to accomplish. Take care of yourself and Team 7...father._

_Tsunade-sama, thank you for welcoming me back here. I never meant to be a traitor. Now, I have given this village everything I have._

_Rookie 9, it was a pleasure to have you as comrades. Thank you. Neji, make your own destiny, because I did, and everyone else will. Hinata, train harder, become stronger, and don't just dream; live them. You're not weak. Shikamaru, lazy ass, become Jounin already! _

_Itachi. I would just like to inform you, that just because you and I were born of the same mother, doesn't mean that I have to love you. In fact I don't love you. I don't even like you. In fact I hate you. You are so high up on your pedestal to notice the cries I made when you would strike me. I have both mental and physical scars and bruises because of your abuse. I want you to know the pain I'm in, how much I hate you for all that you took from me. And, curse you, I will never forgive you, not even when you lie dying on the ground. Maybe after you are gone I will be able to love again. But, did you go? Hell no. Maybe I will be able to become human again. But until then I will do anything to gain the ability to beat you. But now, I can't do that because I'm dead. And I want you to die slowly feeling the same suffering I did when you ripped out my soul and shredded it to pieces in front of me. You can't act godly 24/7, you know. I hate you for stealing my cherry blossom! You sick gay pedophile! I hope you die by Naruto's hands!_

_That's about it. Goodbye everyone. I'll be seeing you sometime._

_Uchiha Sasuke__.'_

Sakura folded the letter and put it back in the envelope. She buried her face in her hands and sobbed. Naruto walked to the desk and yanked the drawer open and grabbed the key. He ran to the bathroom door, since the room was humongous, and put the key in the lock. He twisted the key and barged into the bathroom. When he saw what was in the bathroom, he stopped.

"Oh..fucking Kami.."

Sakura dried her tears and walked to Naruto. "What?" She peeked inside and she saw Sasuke in the bathtub, submerged in bloody water, cold and lifeless. _Dead._ "Kami.." Tears spilling from her jade orbs, she rushed to Sasuke's side and attempted to haul him above water. "What the hell, Naruto! Help me out here!"

"Sakura-chan, he's dead." Naruto croaked, tears cascading from his eyes.

"No! He's not dead! He's alive!" When her hands felt his face, she gasped. "He's...dead."

Sakura sat on the floor beside the bathtub and sobbed. "Sasuke-kun!"

* * *

"Uchiha Sasuke…Elite prodigy of Konohagakure…we would all like to wish you farewell…"

The rain poured at the funeral. Sasuke was buried under a cherry blossom tree.

"It was once said that the sky poured down rain because the angels were crying." Kakashi said.

_'Sasuke-kun..'_

As the people said their goodbyes and prayed, Sakura hid her tears in the rain. He was thought of as a hero now. He only stabbed himself through the space where his heart was supposed to be.

Eventually, once everyone had left, Sakura was left alone. With Sasuke.

Slowly approaching him, she placed a hand on his casket.

"Sasuke-kun…" she said softly. "I'm sorry...Goodbye…"

"Sakura-chan."

The pink-haired medic turned, seeing a familiar face. "Naruto…"

They stood in silence, the only sound being the rain falling down from the heaven above.

Sakura suddenly bent over the casket and sobbed. "Why?! Why you of all people?!"

"Naruto.." Sakura suddenly embraced her best friend. "It's not fair!" she sobbed. "He didn't deserve to die!"

"I know, Sakura. I know."

* * *

_The rumors flew but nobody knew how much she blamed herself  
For years and years, she tried to hide the whiskey on her breath  
She finally drank her pain away a little at a time  
But she never could get drunk enough to get him off her mind  
Until the night_

* * *

It's been two years since Sasuke died. Sakura continued with her duties, Naruto trained and became Hokage, and Kakashi was his usual self, reading his perverted book and training with Naruto.

It was nearly midnight. Sakura slipped into the same bar that Sasuke poured out his pain by drinking sake. Unknown to the remaining members of Team 7, Sakura was doing the same thing that Sasuke did. She drank away her misery, suffering and grief. _'I shouldn't have cheated on him. What the fuck was I thinking?!' _She could never get drunk enough to forget him.

* * *

_She put that bottle to her head and pulled the trigger  
And finally drank away his memory  
Life is short but this time it was bigger  
Than the strength she had to get up off her knees  
We found her with her face down in the pillow  
Clinging to his picture for dear life  
We laid her next to him beneath the willow  
While the Angels sang a whiskey lullaby_

* * *

She stumbled back to her apartment. With no second thoughts, she decided that she was going to end her life, then and there. She could not take the pain anymore. She was pained for two years; now she was going to end it.

She filled the bathtub to the brim with water.

She sat on the edge of the bathtub while the water runs. She went to shut the water off. She had all her things set out beforehand.

Sakura picked up the razor, and cut her wrists, one after the other right down the vein.

* * *

The next day, Naruto woke up to a videotape on his bedside table. _'I have a bad feeling about this.'_

Drawn to it, Naruto watched the video. In the first segment, Sakura has set the video camera on the edge of her desk, angled so that the lower half of her body was not visible. She was sitting on the edge of her bed, and she keeps touching her hair. _'Just like the old Sakura-chan.'_ Naruto smiled.

"I should leave an explanation..." Sakura says, "but to be honest, I don't...get things. It's become too much for me, and I can't see the point for me to be here.

"Am I afraid? Not really. I mean…not _really_. I've come close enough that I know what it's like, so it's just the future. And I'm not afraid."

The film stops there, and there is a moment of darkness before it returns, this time from the countertop in Sakura's bathroom. Sasuke does not speak here, does not even show his face. He could just see the back of Sakura's head in the mirror, a series of reflections she probably hadn't intended, and which was all the more disturbing.

There is mostly sound in this segment as well as the occasional glimpse of her head in the mirror. Naruto watched him for a while before she ducked out of view. Naruto could hear the water splashing into the bathtub.

She sits on the edge of the bathtub while the water runs, one foot in the camera's field of view. She shut the water off and her foot slides out of view, and that is the last of Sakura anyone sees.

The water ripples at the far end.

Sakura picks something up, the object scraping against the porcelain, and then heard a hiss of breath.

At that point, Naruto was exhibiting a lot of self control to keep himself silent. His shoulders began to hunch over, and he chest heaved a cry of despair.

"SAKURA-CHAN!"

* * *

"Haruno Sakura, elite medic-nin of Konohagakure…"

The rain poured heavily on their heads. Sakura was buried under the sakura tree, beside Sasuke.

"Today the angels wept. They wept for the loss of one of their own." Ino said.

Once everyone left, Naruto was left with his teammates. He looked up at the sky and smiled. _'Sasuke-teme, Sakura-chan.'_

"Fighters, rivals, friends, and lovers. Now you've become legends. Congratulations teme, you've won our final battle and I can never challenge you again." He smirked.

A breeze blew past him and he swore he heard their voices.

_'Thank you, Naruto.'_

* * *

Okay! I finally finished it! Was it good? R&R!

Sorry, Sakura's 'burial ceremony' or whatever you call it was shorter than Sasuke's. Why? Sasuke's the main character, if you hadn't noticed. :)

Again, R&R! ü


End file.
